Turner Of The Century
by Afro Stacey
Summary: Will and Elizabeth are married and out favourite captian is being shot and is about to meet his doom....who can save him when the lovebirds can't? And a surprise appearance form a lady pirate will leave Jack....er...different
1. Default Chapter

Turner of the century  
  
Chapter 1: Mr. and Mrs. Turner  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own PotC cries and rubs eyes at the very thought and I DEFINATELY don't own Will, Liz or Jack or I would be very rich, very happy (so would Kapu Roxy if I lent here Jack for the day!!!), and very not writing fan fics. Anyway without further ado I give you whatever the hell I'm calling this story :D  
  
A/N: Can't think of anything to say but if I do I'll type it randomly into somewhere in the fic. Or I'll forget. Sometimes I have a head like a sieve. Maybe I have amnesia... Who the hell are you again? Nah only joking! (Please don't be offended if you do have amnesia, though you will probably forget what I've said anyway)  
  
Oh I know what I can say! I wrote most of this on paper on a bus and in a hospital. Just thought I'd tell you.  
  
It was nearly a year since Jack had became Captain of The black Pearl and it was Will and Elizabeth's wedding day. Will was sitting with Governor Swann being lectured about looking after his dear sweet Elizabeth, but he wasn't listening to a word he was saying. It wasn't that he wasn't planning on treating his future wife like the princess she was in his eyes; he just didn't give a shit about what the 'High and mighty' Governor was going on about. He did respect his future Father-in-law as much as he had to, but deep down he knew that at any given chance he would get Elizabeth to marry Norrington. 'What would Elizabeth think about that?' Thought Will as he drifted off into a fantasy about his dear Liz.  
  
'Will, are you even listening to me?' said Governor Swann with forced compassion.  
  
'Yes' replied Will blankly through gritted teeth. He prayed that someone would come through the door and tell him that it was time to go to his bride to be.  
  
His prayers were answered as a smartly dressed man came through the door. Will squinted at the Kohl rimmed eyes of the man and realized it was Jack. He chuckled silently to himself at the smart suit and hat he was wearing. No doubt stolen. Even his hair was braided to hide who he really was. Will bit his lip to hide his amusement and Jack knowingly smiled.  
  
'Good evening, Mr. Turner, Mr. Swann.' He nodded at both the men' 'I am Edward Spelling, your host for the party after the wedding to fine Elizabeth. If you don't mind Governor I would want to have some time alone with Mr. Turner to discuss the details of this party.' Jack said in an accent that even a spy wouldn't have been able to cut through.  
  
Governor Swann smiled at the speech and left convinced at the pirates little show. As soon as he had gone, Will sprung from where he was sat and hugged Jack.  
  
'It's good to see you, 'Edward' '  
  
'And you whelp' Jack smirked, 'so you've bagged yer girl! I brought you some rum.'  
  
Will rolled his eyes at him and laughed 'You're giving me some of your precious rum?'  
  
'Yep, me lad! I even washed! Here you go' he said thrusting a half full bottle at Will 'I wouldn't a missed this for the world, savvy?'  
  
'Savvy.' Will replied almost automatically 'we better get to the church, Eddie'  
  
'Shut up Whelp! I rehearsed that for days!!!  
  
At he church, Jack silently sat watching Will hover over the alter. Every time the doors opened he spun around and sighed because it wasn't Elizabeth. Jack shook his head at the worry etched on the younger mans features. For about the fifteenth time in a minute Will turned round to the door and Jack couldn't take it anymore. So annoyed with his anxiety he marched to the front of the church.  
  
'Bloody hell, mate! Stop spinning round#! You'll make yourself pass out!' Jack unsurely patted his young fri-ends back and carried on 'Elizabeth wouldn't be happy if you weren't conscious through her wedding!'  
  
'What if she doesn't come, J... Edward?' He bounced on the back of his heels and bit his lip as Jack stared at him.  
  
'She will come. You know she will. Hey whelp, Where's your best man' He said looking shifty  
  
'What? I don't know! Oh no! I hadn't even noticed!' Will's eyes widened in panic and jack produced a bottle of Rum for him. 'Have this.'  
  
'No thanks'  
  
'Well then, at least let me be your best man, I wouldn't pass that up for the Black Pearl!' He said, making sure the last three words were almost silent  
  
'But what if you're caught?'  
  
'Look mate, I won't be. Have I ever given you reason not to trust me?'  
  
Will looked him in the eye and retorted 'I won't answer that.'  
  
Jack sat down on the bench that was reserved for the groom and pulled Will down beside him 'Don't worry mate. I won't get caught and Elizabeth will be here. She loves you more than anything.'  
  
The door opened and for once Will didn't look round. Organ music piped up and will sprung back into action. His bit his lip, yet again, as he glanced at his wife to be and was stunned by her beauty.  
  
Elizabeth grabbed onto her grumpy, protective and downright glum father as she stared happily at Will who looked uncharacteristically nervous and quite cute in his rumpled suit. Elizabeth gently smiled at him and he sighed with relief.  
  
'I told you so, lad' Jack whispered to Will ' Oh, by the way I think this is the opportune moment to tell you that I knocked out your best man so you could use these.' He flashed two gold rings with diamonds delicately in craved to Will who mouthed back 'Where did you get those?' Jack tapped his nose, smirked and Will turned back to the approaching Elizabeth shaking his head.  
  
A/N: Well that's it! Yay!!!! Hope you like! R'n'R please!!! :D 


	2. Chapter two

Turner of the century  
  
Chapter two: Vows  
  
Disclaimer: Bugger off coz your not getting another one. Go to the first chapter to see it. If you really care about it that much, which you probably don't.  
  
A/N: Um... This one wasn't written on a bus, or in a hospital, or both. Ha. :? Don't ask. I've just consumed large amounts of Easter Eggs. I don't even know how many!!! Mmmmmmmm...... chocolate! Drifts off into a fantasy about chocolate Mmmmmmmm...... chocolate!  
  
'Mr. Turner, do you take...'  
  
'I do' passionately said Will.  
  
'Miss Swann, do you take...'  
  
'I do' echoed Elizabeth  
  
'Does anybody have any objections?'  
  
Will and Elizabeth's eyes both zoomed in on Governor Swann as the line was read out, but luckily he said nothing so they returned they eyes back to each other.  
  
'Very well then. Edward, Would you please bring forth the rings.'  
  
'Of course my good man.' Said Jack in his oh so thick oh so accurate snob accent. Elizabeth realized who it was and winked at Will who winked back.  
  
'Would you each please place the rings on each others fingers'  
  
Will and Elizabeth caressed each other's fingers as they slid the rings upon each other and the rest of the world faded around them.  
  
'I pronounce you Man and wi-'  
  
Will and Elizabeth were already passionately kissing before the vicar even had time to finish his all-important line. Cheers erupted around them but they couldn't even hear. They were lost in a world of their own.  
  
Jack beamed as he called out 'Drinks all round!' and drew the couple form each other, with a few pulls  
  
Will and Elizabeth gave Jack evil stares and Jack shrugged back at them. 'What do you expect, kids? I'm captain Jack Sparr... Oh dear.' Jack eyes widened as the congregation all turned and stared at him. 'Holy shit.' He muttered to Elizabeth and Will who placed themselves firmly in front of him.  
  
'Run.' whispered Will 'Run. Now! Go Jack!'  
  
Governor Swann and an up-until-now silent Commodore Norrington both rose from their seats. 'Mr. And 'Mrs.' Turner'' Said Norrington sternly 'Do you have a dangerous pirate behind you?'  
  
'No' said Elizabeth firmly.  
  
'He hasn't changed a bit, has he?' thought Will 'Well he's not having Jack'  
  
'Well then who is this 'Edward' who has never before been seen, Will?'  
  
'No-one. He's no one. My uncle's sister's nephew's wife's son. Twice removed.'  
  
'Now where have I heard that before?' thought Jack sarcastically, Not the slightest bit fazed by the Commodore.  
  
'Very well then, show him to me and then we can get back to the wedding' hissed Norrington.  
  
'No' repeated Elizabeth with the wrath of every single pirate on Earth put into the single word.  
  
'Do you want us to ruin your wedding, Elizabeth? Or would you prefer to be silenced by a simple look at your husband's uncle's sister's whoever the hell he is.'  
  
'No.' Repeated Elizabeth shooting a dark glare at her Father whose face instantly softened.  
  
'Leave them be Commodore, This is their wedding, you should not be ruining the day'  
  
'Not matter how much you would want him to.' Stated Will as menacingly as he could get without being hit by Elizabeth. 'Please let's go to the after- party at our house. Elizabeth and I will be taking a carriage.' He said on a lighter tone taking Elizabeth's hand and leading her outside to the beautifully decorated carriage. Jack followed them and muttered thanks to them. As they got in he shot one glance back to see where Jack was, but he had disappeared.  
  
'I wonder what happened to Jack' Said Will who was already fretting about the pirate  
  
'He's old enough to take care of himself' Said Elizabeth as she nuzzled into his chest 'It's you that needs the taking care of.'  
  
A/N: the lucky bitch:  
  
But Will wasn't entirely convinced 'But what if he's killed?'  
  
'Look you've got enough to worry about with my Father sending you off on this cruise. You'll have way too much to worry about. Relax. For once. Please Will. It is our honeymoon after-all'  
  
'Ok. You win.' He smiled adoringly at her and continued 'I'll be on my best behavior.' He pecked he on the cheek and gazed lovingly into her eyes.  
  
The rocking of the carriage drifted Elizabeth off into a deep sleep and Will watched her protectively. He stroked her hair and smiled. Maybe she's right he thoguht Maybe Jack will be fine. 'I love you' He whispered to her and smiled knowing that she couldn't hear him.  
  
He took a deep breath before settling down and dropping off into a slumber with Elizabeth next to him.  
  
As the couple sped off into the sunset they felt like they were in perfect bliss. But in the world of Fan fiction, nothing is ever perfect, right?  
  
Jack sped away from the wedding crying in pain. 'Why the hell had they shot me?' He thought to himself as he could here footsteps following him to the quay. He sighed in relief as he got there only to realise that the Black Pearl was nowhere in sight. 'What the fuck?' Jack cursed, as the footsteps got louder. Why was he being followed? He'd never done ANYTHING wrong or hurt anyone.  
  
Jack drew he pistol and Gun but before he could even fire a single shot Guards of the Royal Navy had surrounded him and he had been knocked to the ground. He writhed around and tried to escape, but men dived on him from every angle causing him to squeal in agony.  
  
'I'm gonna teach you the meaning of pain!' Yelled one guard at him and kicked him his ribs. Hard. Harder than Jack would have preferred.  
  
'Where's Elizabeth when you need her?' he thought as he was battered to a pulp and his world faded to black.  
  
A/N: Yeah where is Elizabeth when you need her? On a honeymoon with her husband! The Lucky little....  
  
On a lighter note... that'll just have to do. Well it's a cliffhanger! Go cliffhangers! I will leave you with my usual comment R'n'R!! Yay! :D  
  
I'm so gonna have to think of a new sign off... 


	3. Chapter three

Turner of the century  
  
Chapter three: How right they were  
  
Disclaimer: Helloooo! Um... unfortunately I don't own PotC and I don't own Will either. Or Jack, or Liz, or Ana-Maria or anyone else who I decide to put in this chapter. (Boo!) I do own... the plot and that's it... thinks Yep that's definitely it.  
  
A/N: I can't think of anything to say. Hmmm... R'n'R because I like writing this and I'll disappointed if you don't. Please...  
  
It was dark when Jack woke up. He looked around and tilted his head which caused him a lot of pain... Everywhere. Where am I? Thought Jack, and how come I've got so much pain? I need some Rum...  
  
Jack looked around even though he was in indescribable pain to see a stone wall. Hmph... Exciting he thought to himself and then he slowly turned to the other side to be greeted with another stone wall.  
  
What happened? I was at Will and Elizabeth's Wedding and...  
  
Flashback  
  
'I'm gonna teach you the meaning of pain!' Yelled one guard at him and kicked him his ribs. Hard. Harder than Jack would have preferred.  
  
'Where's Elizabeth when you need her?' he thought as he was battered to a pulp and his world faded to black.  
  
Flashback  
  
'Oh no...' Said Jack. More for himself than for anybody else. It had dawned on him that he was probably in prison and that he would probably be hung and that Will and Elizabeth were probably on some boat having a romantic night together. 'I'll never escape this one!' He whispered to himself. He reached out his arm to touch his bleeding legs, but his arms were bound. As If you'd have been able too, jack... No-ones gonna save you now! He winced at his own thoughts and decided that he wouldn't think about his probable death any more. Too painful. He sighed and closed his eyes knowing that he would need to sleep if his pain was ever going to go away.  
  
Will started awake as the carriage driver shook him. He yawned as his eyes went into focus on the man.  
  
'We're here' the driver stated plainly.  
  
Will looked down at his beloved Elizabeth and whispered in her ear 'It's time to get up. We're at the docks'. He looked at her sleeping happily and smiled to himself. I'll just carry her. She won't mind. Actually... she will... I'll just wake her up. 'Liz!' He said 'It's time to get up and go on out honey-moon!' She still didn't wake up so he pecked her affectionately on the cheek. This woke her up... as he knew it would.  
  
Elizabeth's eyes fluttered open and the sight of her husband's eyes greeted her. 'Hello, darling... What time is it?'  
  
'I don't know, Will replied 'but what I do know is that we are at the docks and out cruse ship is waiting for us'  
  
Elizabeth beamed at him and he scooped her up in his arms and carried her out of the carriage. She clung to his strong arms and felt safer than she ever had in the arms of Will. 'I love you' She said to him and kissed his cheek as he carried her. 'I love you too, he said happily as she nuzzled into his neck 'more than anything in this world.'  
  
Elizabeth's face was plastered with a look as sheer joy as they boarded the ship and Will took her to their room. He put her down on the bed gently and sat down beside her. They sat there for the next few minutes gazing into each other's eyes. Elizabeth lovesick in his soulful brown stare and Will lovesick in her passionate stare. Will took her delicate hand and said to her 'I am so happy that you are my wife... Mrs. Turner.'  
  
Elizabeth sighed at the sound of her own name and muttered 'Mrs. Turner. I love the sound of my name.'  
  
'So do I' Said Will before he leaned into her lips and kissed her with all the passion within him.  
  
Jack had already spent at least an hour trying to block of his brain and get some sleep, but his thoughts kept drifting back to The Black Pearl, which was most likely anchored of the island or had been driven off by some of the crew. Jack had spent most of the time in his cell muttering to himself. 'Ana-Maria' was what had come out of his mouth the most.  
  
He longed to be with his fiancée and to be kissing as their boat crashed through the waves...  
  
He thoughts were interrupted by heavy footsteps and curses. Someone was being dragged down the stairs. Jack painfully turned his head towards the noise and his eyes focused on the female pirate of his dreams being dragged down the stairs by no less than 4 guards. He smirked to himself but then thought better of it.  
  
Ana-Maria was tossed into the opposite cell, against her fiery will of course, and when the guards had victory over her she sat down by the wall and looked curiously around.  
  
'Jack?' She said in disbelief  
  
'Aye! It is, love... Quite a show you put on there. Should I be paying you?' He teased  
  
'Captain Jack... You're in prison and you will be hung in less than two weeks and that is all you can think to say?'  
  
'Yes... No... Where is the rest of my crew?' He smiled, pleased that he had found something constructive to say  
  
'They are all in another prison so that you cannot escape.'  
  
'Don't think I could; love. I can't even move, Savvy?' He said with an unusual deer caught in the headlights look on his face 'There is no way we can escape... Young Mr. And Mrs. Turner will be long gone before they even knew what had happened.'  
  
'Aye.' Said the female pirate 'This time we're doomed'  
  
Will and Elizabeth were sitting on deck of their boat The Setting Sun ironically watching the Sun set. Elizabeth leaned onto Will's shoulder and stared out into the red sky. Will looked down at her and breathed in the sea air 'That sunset has nothing on you' he said stroking her golden hair.  
  
Elizabeth put her arms around him and sighed 'I wonder what Jack will be doing right now.'  
  
'No doubt in some kind of trouble' Will kissed her and touched her cheek 'He always is'  
  
And how right they were...  
  
A/N: Hope you've liked it so far!!!! R'n'R guys!  
  
Love Afro Stacey 


	4. Chapter four

Turner of the century  
  
Chapter four: Two Days Later  
  
Disclaimer: I own PotC shifty eyes shifty eyes and I own Will shifty eyes shifty eyes SO any one else using them will be sued.........  
  
DO NOT BELIEVE A WORD I SAY! HIGH BLOOD SUGAR LEVEL!!!!! YAY!!!!!  
  
A/N: Ok... I'm calm now! Um... As the chapter title says it's two days later... That should save me the prologue shudders I hate prologues! Well I don't... they are just boring to write... I'm gonna shut up now!  
  
It was two days later and Will and Elizabeth had just docked into a beautiful island for the first part if their cruise. Elizabeth was glowing from head to toe with happiness at having Will's arm wrapped around her waist, as it hand been hard for anyone to move it for the past two days on the ship. She liked that. A lot. The only time they hadn't been together was...well...never! 'Will...' She said  
  
'Yes?' He replied with a goofy lovesick look on his face.  
  
'We should... oh never mind' She pulled him down into a fiery kiss and drew away with Will looking back at her both dazed and delighted at the same time.  
  
They walked hand in hand around the town and finally went into a little pub near to the dock.  
  
Will left Elizabeth in a small alcove seat and walked over to the bar to order them drink: 'I'll have a small-'  
  
He cut off when he heard the mention of Jack  
  
A man at the bar was talking to two other men about his Fri-end 'the last think I heard, Old Cap'in Sparrow was gonna get hung on-'  
  
Will twirled round to the man and said, stunned 'what did you say? Jack Sparrow? Hung? Why? When? How?'  
  
'Calm down lad!' He retorted 'Jack Sparrow? You know him?'  
  
'Yes... I'm Will Turner! Now please can you tell me-'  
  
'Will Turner!' the man gasped and exchanged a glance with his company! 'I've heard of you! It's a pleasure!'  
  
Elizabeth jumper up and walked over to Will 'Will?'  
  
'Elizabeth!' He beamed on her but his features changed to dismay and concern 'These men were telling me that Jack is to be hung!'  
  
Elizabeth gasped and looked the man in the eye 'what? Is this true?'  
  
'And you are...' He asked her politely  
  
'Elizabeth Turner' She went all gooey inside when she heard her name and sighed before remembering about Jack 'What happened to him?'  
  
'He was kidnapped after a wedding when he was in a disguise'  
  
Elizabeth and Will looked at each other and both said together 'Ours...'  
  
The man looked absently at them and then continued 'He is too be hung in 3 days at Port Royal. It was to be in two weeks but they didn't want to give him the chance to escape. Some bloke named Norrington ordered for him to be hung.'  
  
Will sneered and said through gritted teeth 'Norrington!'  
  
'Oh Will! We have to save Jack! It's our fault that he will be hung and...' She was reduced to tears and Will hugged her  
  
'Shh!' He soothed her and rocked her backwards and forwards 'we will save him. Don't worry darling.'  
  
Will wasn't even sure if he was comforting himself or Elizabeth or both, but he planned to save Jack. Or die trying.  
  
Jack was now feeling a lot better than he had in the jail but his mood had taken a nose-dive. He was to be hung, in three days! He was trying to face the fact that in three days he would be dead. This time there was no one left to save him. He sighed and glanced over to Ana-Maria's cell and saw her picking the lock to her cell. 'You can keep doing that love the lock is never going to break'  
  
'Jack!' She cursed under her breath and stuck her middle finger up at him 'I am trying to get us out. Which is more than you are doing.'  
  
'Love! We're never getting out. We're going to die! Or I'm not Captain Jack Sparrow!' He looked at the floor miserably and thought If only I had some Rum! He sighed again and glanced over at Ana-Maria whose brow was etched with concentration. Get us out Ana! For god's sake get us out!  
  
A/N: It's not very long, but I think that it's exciting! Well I would wouldn't I?!?!?!?!? R'n'R please!!!! Please......! 


	5. Chapter five

Turner of the century  
  
Chapter five: Ana-Maria!  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own anyone in this fic :( Which really isn't fair! Cries out eyes But I DO own the plot. It's my plot, my precious... Hang on wrong film!  
  
Take two: It's my plot! Ours!!!! And they stoles it... Hang on... Still wrong film...  
  
Take three: It's my plot! Mine! And you can't have it!  
  
Aahh... third times a charm! Oh yeah also I own Barney, Ed and Jake, Who are the pirates form the pub that we met last chapter.  
  
A/N: Well I have nothing to say apart form I haven't had many reviews and I have worked hard on this... so if you're reading it PLEASE review it!!!! Because I am beyond annoyed but I will solider on!!! Mainly because I like writing this and I don't care if I don't get many reviews... I'm a bad liar aren't I?  
  
Will and Elizabeth were running, hand in hand, back to the docks. They had to get back to Jack or their fri-end would be gone for good. They couldn't stand that, since Jack had helped them all that time ago...  
  
Will looked at Elizabeth and he could see tears streaming down her face. He didn't know what to say to comfort her so he just squeezed her hand and pulled her along even faster. Don't worry Elizabeth... We'll save him. We have too.  
  
I can't believe I'm crying in front of Will! Thought Elizabeth solemnly I've never shown a man so many emotions! But poor Jack...  
  
Oh Will... We'll save him! I love you and the power of love is greater than any power that the Commodore has. He'll be alright... somehow!  
  
They sped down allies knocking people flying and having lot of evil stares thrown at them until they got to the docks. It was like getting home from a long journey! They were so glad to be there finally!  
  
Will frantically looked around for the captain of the ship and then it hit him. A respectable ship captain wasn't going stop part way through a cruse just because two of his passengers wanted to go gallivanting after a pirate and break the law by rescuing him and...  
  
'Oh dear' Said Will and turned to Elizabeth looking very concerned and down- hearted  
  
'What?' Elizabeth replied 'is something wrong? You can tell me, Will'  
  
'Yes. I know I can! Something is wrong...' Will retorted  
  
'What is it?' She said looking at Will with compassion... (A/N: no make that passion!)  
  
'Our captain will never take us back to Port Royal! We're going to break the law by saving him. And there are other passengers he has to consider... It'll never work!'  
  
'Oh No!' Elizabeth sat down on a stone fence and pulled Will down beside her. She sat deep in thought and after a few minutes she exclaimed 'we'll have to... hire a boat! Someone will let us! '  
  
'Of course!' Will smacked his head and gently kissed Elizabeth as a reward for thinking up such a good idea. That's my wife! The cleverest and most beautiful in the world!  
  
'All we have to do is find somewhere we can get one.' She stared at Will who sprung up in front of her and pulled her up.  
  
'Those men in the pub! They must have a boat! Come on lets go and find them!' Said Will equally as pleased with himself.  
  
Will grabbed Elizabeth's hand and they set off into the same alley they had come from and knocked even more people out of the way. And got even more evil glares.  
  
At the jail Ana-Maria had finally given up on picking the lock and was now pacing the cell for 'Lets break out and not get hung idea, take two'. Hmmm... She thought running her fingers through her hair maybe I could lure that guard over, flirt and then snatch the keys off him! That's the last thing they would expect.  
  
She triumphantly rattled the bars of her cell and Jack looked up. She winked to him and put her finger over her mouth to tell him to be quiet. He nodded back and Ana-Maria called out 'Oi! Mate!' as loud as she could without rousing the people upstairs  
  
The Guard turned towards her. 'Wah?' He said in a gruff voice.  
  
'Well... sir... I was wondering if you would bandage my arm for me. A nice strong boy like you.' She fluttered her eyelashes at him and rubbed her arm to get some sympathy.  
  
Jack bit his lip to hide his laughter and watched as the guard got up and walked over to her.  
  
He looked at her arm and said 'It seems to be alright to me...um... miss'  
  
Ana-Maria's face was washed with fake pain and sorrow at what the guard had said 'But it hurts so much. Please. You wouldn't have a woman in pain and ignore it. Would you?' She looked the guard up and down and slid her hand out of the cell. She touched his cheek gently and whispered 'Would you?' into his ear  
  
The guard shook his head and stared at her with a look of lust and she smiled back flirtatiously.  
  
Jack had to look away or he would have burst out laughing where do I leave the tip? He thought and watched as the guard was being effortlessly wrapped around Ana-Maria's finger.  
  
Will and his wife burst through the pub doors and their eyes darted around for the three men they were talking to earlier. Elizabeth found them in the corner and pointed them out to Will.  
  
'Hello again.' Will said  
  
'Well Hello, young Mr. Turner! To what do we owe the honor?' one of the men piped up to Will  
  
'Do you remember telling us that Jack was to be hung?'  
  
'Of Course' Said another of the men smiling broadly at them 'if there is anything we can do t help on your mission to save him, just ask! We were going to tell you before, but you and yer lass were gone before we could utter a word!'  
  
'Well there is one thing you could do for us.' Elizabeth said beaming at the three men 'Would you take us back to Port Royal and help us to save Jack?'  
  
'Well, Mrs. Turner we...'  
  
A/N: Not gonna tell ya what happens next!!!!!! Maybe then It'll get read a bit more!!!! :( R'n'R please!!!! It'll make me happy and it'll make me write some more!!! :D Not that I wasn't planning on it anyway!!! Lmao  
  
Bye!  
  
Love Afro Stacey 


	6. Chapter six

Turner of the century  
  
Chapter six: Escape?  
  
Disclaimer: Who do I own? Barney, Ed and Jake... and that's it... Oh! I don't own PotC but I will someday... Just you wait Jerry... I'm coming for you!!!!  
  
A/N: OOOhhh... What to put! IDEA!!! I dedicate this whole chapter to captiame because without her this wouldn't exist... and I don't want her to hunt me down!!!!  
  
Will stood with his legs spread apart at the wheel of the boat. He was steering it through the dim light of the moon. The dim light of the moon? He thought that brings back a few memories I wonder why (A/N: I'm sorry I couldn't resist)  
  
It had been a day since they met Barney, Ed and Jake and now they were getting nearer and nearer to Port Royal every second we're coming back for you Jack! Just you wait!  
  
Will stood looking out into the horizon when familiar hands wrapped themselves around his waist.  
  
'Mr. Turner? I believe that you are worrying too much.' Elizabeth pecked wills neck and continued 'We're going to be back at the port very soon. Relax. Jack will be safe in les than a day.'  
  
'Elizabeth?' Will questioned with a perplexed look on his face 'What if we don't save Jack. What will we do?'  
  
'He'll be fine Will. Trust me. The way you always did...'  
  
Back at the jail Ana- Maria was still whispering into the dopey guards ear. Jack was watching in awe, and slightly jealous of what was happening. You don't fancy her, Jack you're a pirate. You're not jealous! It's just an act to get us out... that's all it is. Jack tried to convince himself as he watched Ana-Maria slipping her arms around he neck. She snapped his neck and in an instant the guard dropped to the ground unconscious and Ana-Maria smiled triumphantly.  
  
Jack lifted himself from the ground and winced for the pain, but ignored it. Pull yourself together, man!  
  
Ana-Maria winked at Jack and took the key from the guard's belt. After a few minutes of wriggling the key in the lock she was finally free. She floated over to Jack and opened his door as quietly as possible.  
  
'Hate te say this Cap'in but I told ye so!' Said Ana-Maria as she headed for the door to the prison. To freedom.  
  
The pair peered around the doorway to be greeted by the gun of Commodore Norrington.  
  
'Well well, Jack Sparrow, fancy seeing you here' he said before pulling the trigger and landing a bullet in Jack.  
  
A/n: He he! Aren't I mean!!! R'n'R!  
  
Luv Afro Stacey 


	7. Chapter seven

Turner Of The Century  
  
Chapter seven: Like it needs a name...  
  
Disclaimer: Ooohhh, that's a tough one! I don't own anything. Apart form the plot! Tis mine! (Cue Finding Nemo pigeons! Yay!)  
  
A/N: um... Oh bugger! Stupid pop ups! I'd just written loads then... curses under breath Ah screw this! I can't be arsed!!!! I love that word... Maybe coz arses are squidgy  
  
Will and Elizabeth sailed into Port Royal two hours later and thanked Barney, Ed and Jake. 'How can we ever make it up to you?' Asked Will in his usual worried tone.  
  
'It was our pleasure! We met a man and a woman known to all pirates. It was our honor' Said one of the trio (A/N: who cares which?)  
  
Will smiled at them and gently grasped Elizabeth's hand, leading her to the town. After a few minutes in silence, Elizabeth finally spoke and interrupted Will's thoughts. 'Will, are you ok? You're not worrying about Jack are you?'  
  
'No...maybe...yes. Where do you think he'll be?'  
  
'In the jail. No doubt with James nearby. I hate him. I'm so glad I married you instead.' She said looking into his deep brown eyes.  
  
So am I thought will so am I...  
  
They rounded the corner just as a gun was pulled and a body slumped to the floor. They starred in disbelief as Ana-Maria screamed and the commodore let out a manic laugh...  
  
Ana-Maria screamed as Jack's body slumped to the floor. She didn't know if he was dead... she prayed that he wasn't how dare he kill the man that I love! Wait... I love? Since when...???  
  
James let out a manic laugh and Ana-Maria glared evilly and kicked in the only place that men could be hurt, and women couldn't.  
  
Will and Elizabeth watched dumbfounded as Ana-Maria kicked the commodore in the balls. He yelped in pain and dramatically dropped to the floor next to Jack. Ana-Maria leaned over Jack and a tear fell onto his barely-awake face.  
  
Will and Elizabeth ran over to the pair, making sure the tread on James while they did so.  
  
Ana-Maria let a tear drop onto Jacks face as she silently felt for his pulse...  
  
'Oh Ana...' said Elizabeth 'Is he alive?'  
  
Ana replied almost instantly 'He's...'  
  
A/N: How unbelievably short. But I thought that was a good place to end things. On another one of my dramatic cliffhangers!!! Go me! You still don't know what's happened!!! XD 


	8. Chapter eight

Turner Of The Century  
  
Chapter eight: Mixed feelings  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Pirates of The Caribbean or the characters!  
  
A/N: HELOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! I can't think of an A/N today...that is so unlike me!!!!!!!!!!! SQUEE!!!! Actually I have got an idea! I just want to say thanks to all the people that reviewed this, because without you this story wouldn't have been updated in a long time! You guys rock!!!!! Enjoy!!!!  
  
'He's...he's...I don't know...' Said Ana first sadly and then getting rather irritated. She fingered (A/N: That sounds very rude! His wrist and finally found what she was looking for. A pulse. A beating pulse. Beating, but barley. He was alive! (A/N: Yay!)  
  
Ana-Maria's face softened and she muttered under her breath 'He's alive.'  
  
Will and Elizabeth's faces instantly brightened and then they realized that Jack was unconscious and loosing a lot of blood from a wound. Will was already in panic mode.  
  
'We have to get him back to our house... quickly! We need to clean up that wound or he might not be alive for much longer! I couldn't stand that I...I would feel like it was my-'  
  
'-Shut up! If ye are that worried you can carry 'im!' interrupted Ana.  
  
Elizabeth and Ana-Maria started of to the house and Will gently picked up his friend. He ran off after the two women and soon they had reached the house. They had hardly said a word to each other on the way, all lost in thoughts of loosing Jack. Elizabeth angry with the Commodore and glad that he was probably still wincing in pain and clutching his nether regions, Will worrying about Jack and happy that he was actually alive (how could that be the end of the infamous Jack Sparrow?) and Ana-Maria thinking about the feelings for Jack that she had been pushing to the back of her head since Jack had become Captain of the black pearl. After all she was a pirate! No a woman who ever showed her emotions. Ever.  
  
Elizabeth fiddled (A/N: that doesn't sound right either! What rating is this thing?) with the lock of the old wooden door and they all walked into the newly built home. Will strode into the living room and went to put jack down of the expensive looking sofa then thought better of it and somehow managed to put a table cloth on the expensive looking sofa before putting Jack down.  
  
'Shouldn't ye be carrying Liz into 'er new home?' Said Ana-Maria with a smirk as she went off to get some hot water. Elizabeth smiled at her comment and scurried off to find some bandages. Will ripped off part of Jack's shirt and looked disapprovingly at Jack's wound. He then looked at his face and saw that he was sweating like a pig (A/N: Oink!). He frowned and when Ana-Maria and Elizabeth returned, he let them take care off Jack. It was a woman's job after all (A/N: Yes, yes that is sexist but hey think of when this is set... and is Will a doctor? No he isn't!)  
  
He wandered upstairs and went into the spare bedroom. It looked almost as accurate as the plans. I hadn't imagined my first time in our house to be a panic... I wanted it to be romantic! Oh well. We've got all the time in the world! He thought as he pulled out sheets for Jack and took things to the room, which Jack would need.  
  
Ana-Maria hadn't moved for the past four hours. Elizabeth couldn't tempt her away from Jack's bedside. She sighed and shook her head in defeat before retiring (A/N: wow! Where did I pluck that from?) to her bedroom and to her husband.  
  
'Welcome to your new home, hopefully when Jack is better we'll get a little time alone.' She said smiling at Will, who was sitting looking detached.  
  
Will looked up and walked over to her, 'Will Jack be alright?' he asked looking deeply into Elizabeth's eyes.  
  
'Of course he will. He has the best nurse in town.' Replied Elizabeth 'It's hr we need to watch, we can't have her moping around and getting as bad as him. It's not good for you.'  
  
'No, It's not... but this will be good for me...' he leaned into Elizabeth and his lips connected with hers. Elizabeth had the same shiver down her spine that she always had. They embraced and kissed each other with more passion than ever before.  
  
Ana-Maria had finally left Jack's side to talk to her friends but saw them making out (A/N: laughs to self) she stood in the doorway for a moment and turned on her heal. That had settled it... that was what she wanted to do to Jack. And no stupid Commodore could stop her. This time, he was going down for good.  
  
A/N: R'n'R guys! Thank you!!!!!!  
  
Love Afro Stacey! 


	9. Chapter nine

Turner Of The Century  
  
Chapter Nine: Out To Kill  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Pirates Of The Caribbean. sniff  
  
A/N: I left you on a very mean cliffy last time! Mu ha mu ha mu ha ha manic laughter so I've been nice(ish) and updated quickly! And by the end of this chapter I won't be very popular with Norrington fans, but it's the price to pay...  
  
Ana-Maria had been awake for hours and was exhausted. She hadn't slept a wink and had been tending to Jack with all the love in her heart. Eventually the room next door was silent and she took her opportunity to escape. She planted a kiss on Jacks cheek and was suddenly filled with all the energy she'd ever need. She gracefully (well gracefully for a pirate) tip-toed out of the room and peeped into Will and Elizabeth's room where they were asleep with blissful smiles on their faces and snuck down the streaked wooden stairs.  
  
Once downstairs, Ana-Maria scanned the room for keys and found what she was looking for in an instant –the keys to wills shop. Wow. Love really is the only thing you need she thought, as she slid out of the house to finally end the life of James Norrington.  
  
Elizabeth woke happily from her sleep and took in the rays of the rising sun. She looked next to her and was greeted by Will, who was lying there looking like the cat that got the cream. She smiled and thought of the night before. He'd wrapped himself tightly around her, as if he wanted to fuse her, and traveled over her face and neck, kissing her, and she'd kissed him back, his skin, his shirt, his face, anywhere her lips could make contact. Her senses had been flooded – by his taste, his touch the scent of him. It was everything she'd ever wished for. Except it wasn't. Jack was next door dying whilst she was fantasizing about her night with Will.  
  
She gently slid out of her bed and snuck next door expecting to find Ana- Maria there. Only she wasn't. She'd disappeared. She looked around and then went over to Jack. He looked well cared for, as if his nurse ad only just left. She bit her lip and put her hand on her head before running out of the room to search for Ana-Maria.  
  
She blindly ran around all of the rooms finding nothing. She stumbled into the kitchen and found that the keys to will's blacksmith's shop where gone. What is she going to do? She thought to herself. She backed against the wall and started to cry. Tears slid from her face at the thought of what Ana-Maria could be doing at that very moment.  
  
Will awoke to the sound of whimpers coming from downstairs. He scanned the room and Elizabeth wasn't there. He dragged himself out of bed, but before he went downstairs, he trudged into the spare bedroom. Jack was there, but Elizabeth and Ana-Maria weren't. He leaned over Jack and poured some water onto his head before quietly going down the stairs.  
  
Elizabeth sniffed and Will materialized beside her. He took one look at the tears watering form her reddening eyes and put his arm around her shoulders. 'What's wrong? Has somebody hurt you? where is Ana-Maria?' He stroked her hair gently and wiped away one of her tears, 'Elizabeth?'  
  
She looked up into him and leant into his shoulders. She was completely dependant to him. 'Ana-Maria has gone. The keys to the shop have gone... I think that she's gone to do something...stupid.'  
  
Will pecked her on the top of the head and whispered into her hair. 'I'll go and look for her. I promise.'  
  
'But I want to come...' she said trying to protest, but knowing that she would be over ruled.  
  
She was right' you have to stay here with Jack and take care of him. Trust me...'  
  
Elizabeth smiled weakly at Will.  
  
Ana-Maria had been sneaking around town for a very long time and finally knew that she was going to the right place. After going to Will's shop and stealing some swords and a gun, she had scouted around the town asking anybody who was awake where the Commodore lived. After questioning around 20 people she has sloped into a tavern and sat down next to an aging man. She sighed and the man had looked at her and asked 'What's wrong young'un?' She had answered with 'I need to see James Norrington.' 'Well I can help you out there...'  
  
And the rest had gone like a dream. She was on her way to his house to finish off what she had set out to do. She picked the lock easily and was inside the house within and instant. None had noticed her. She smirked to herself as she headed up the stairs to gently give him a wake up call.  
  
A/N: You like? What do you want to happen next? Please tell me!!!! All you have to do is R'n'R!!! Thanks guys!  
  
Love Afro Stacey  
  
PS: Cheese to all reviewers...or cookies. If you like them better... 


	10. Chapter ten

Turner Of The Century  
  
Chapter 10: Sneaky (That's the best I could come up with. Really)  
  
Disclaimer: I don't have the time...but I'll do one anyway I do not own anything. Ever  
  
A/N: Wow...I haven't written this for a whole week! Scary... I am hoping that you like this and that the suspense doesn't kill captainme. smiles innocently LATERS!!!  
  
A creak sounded behind Ana-Maria. She stood, rooted to the spot. All of the anger was radiating from her. She couldn't wait any longer. She cautiously turned around to see something she wasn't expecting...  
  
That was the last thing she saw.  
  
Will sped down the gloomy, narrow streets with his curly brown hair flowing behind him. He had knocked over several people, but he didn't care. Ana- Maria was about to kill James Norrington, and if she did, then they would all go to their dooms (wow. I'm being very dramatic today).  
  
He rounded the corner with images of James slumped on the floor, with Ana standing next to him, blood all over her sword. He shuddered at the thought and ran as fast as he could. So much depended on tonight. He could feel it.  
  
Elizabeth had been sitting in her chair for quite some time now. She had bitten her nail down to a pulp and couldn't even see the whites. She looked up to Jack, who had been peacefully sleeping after a few minutes of drifting in and out of consciousness. She sighed and crossed over to the window to peer out at the dead silence of the night. She was restless and longed to know what had happened to will and Ana-Maria. Mainly Will. Especially will.  
  
Jack stirred and Elizabeth glided back over to him. His eyes fluttered open and he looked dazed. Almost drunk. No change there then she thought  
  
He looked around and then his eyes focused on Elizabeth. 'Elizabeth? What happened? Where be Ana-Maria? Where be Will? What happened? Ow... my head...'  
  
Elizabeth smiled and put a compassionate (no not passionate...) hand on Jacks shoulder 'Calm down. Norrington shot you-'  
  
'What? Ow...'  
  
'Shh... don't interrupt! He shot you and Ana-Maria well she kicked him in the balls,' Jack laughed at this. And then groaned because of the pain. Elizabeth too sniggered. 'Then we took you back here. And well...er...how can I put this?'  
  
'What? What has the stupid eunuch done now...wait. Ana-Maria. Are you telling me that Will and Ana-Maria are...?'  
  
Elizabeth nodded and held his shoulder down firmly 'Jack... I'm so sorry. Ana- Maria was looking after you and she snuck out in the middle of the night. We think that she's gone to kill James. Will ahs gone to find her.'  
  
'Then we have to go and help!' Stated Jack, as if it was a matter of life and death. Which of course, it was.  
  
'No Jack! We can't! You've just survived another gun shot, which should have killed you!!! I've already let Will risk his life! I'm not letting you go too!' She now had both hands firmly on each of Jacks shoulders and was looking fiercely at him. Like a mother would at a child who was suggesting they jump through the windows and eat the pet cat. (A/n: Don't ask where that came from)  
  
Jack sighed. He knew that Elizabeth had won. He said to her 'you're probably right. I just hope that will and Ana are OK'  
  
But they were far from OK.  
  
Will had finally reached the Commodores house and almost silently crept through the open door. (A/N: I would put elf like, but that would defeat the object a bit)  
  
He stepped into the door to be greeted with a horrific image. One far from what he had been expecting.  
  
A/N: Not too short and not too long. I like this chapter [hint hint] Please review and I will give you one of my Will or Jack clones. I have them. Honest.  
  
Changing the subject: Go Cliffhangers!  
  
Afro Stacey xxx 


	11. Chapter eleven

Turner Of The Century  
  
Chapter eleven: love  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Pirates Of The Caribbean, or any of the characters sniff but I own my plot. Which I can up with all by myself! GO ME!!!  
  
A/N: By now, there is probably only about two people reading this goes up to PC and gives people and a big hug so you are my favourite people in the world right now. Except for Orlando bloom. For obvious reasons. Of which you must know by now :)  
  
The fic: Yes I think that you have been waiting long enough!!!  
  
The real fic: But why? Why do you need the story when you can have me?  
  
Ah...  
  
The real fic, Really:  
  
Ana-Maria lay in a pool of blood. Will looked around frantically but none else was there. He ran over to Ana and put his hand on her neck. He could hardly feel a pulse and she was going ghostly pale. He'd kill the bastard who did this, If Jack didn't. He could see a gash on her forehead and he knew that it could be fatal; she looked like she had been there for a long time... he just hoped that he wasn't too late...  
  
He gently picked her up and then noticed something odd. There were footsteps in the blood leading out of a back door. He knew that something fishy (A/N: rolls around on the floor laughing) was going on. He would be back as soon as he had got Ana-Maria back to his home. Elizabeth would look after her. And he would look after the person who did this to his friend.  
  
But then he thought to himself that is what Ana-Maria must have been going through when Jack got hurt...how can I put them through the torture of me doing the same thing that will kill her. No she's not going to die. Please don't let her die...  
  
He set off up the street unaware that he was being watched.  
  
Elizabeth had been sitting with Jack for quite a while now. They'd talked about everything from Will to 'that stupid sod Norrington' to rum. They'd talked about that a lot. Well Jack had...  
  
Both of them had skirted round the subject of Ana-Maria and Elizabeth couldn't bear the awkward silences anymore. 'Jack?'  
  
'Yes, love'  
  
'Are you worried about Ana...actually are you in love with her?' She said most of this as quickly as possible and wasn't sure what Jack would answer.  
  
'Yes... I...am worried about her...' she appeared to have caught him off guard and he was wearing a thinking face.  
  
Elizabeth still wanted to know what the pirate taught of Ana-Maria. As a woman. Not just as a pirate. 'But do you love her? She said placing a friendly hand on top of his, 'Jack?'  
  
'I...'  
  
'Yes'  
  
'I...'  
  
'Yes???'  
  
'I need some rum...' He scooted away from elizabeth, who sat loooking hurt. Why couldn't Jack tell her? Maybe he couldn't even admit it to himself...  
  
Elizabeth was about to protest, when she heard the sound of someone coming through the door downstairs. 'Will...' she muttered under he breath. She zoomed out of the room and saw what she had hoped she wouldn't. Ana-Maria draped in his arms and blood spreading from a large wound on her head. She gasped and zoomed (sorry it's twice but I think im in love with the word...it's almost as cheesy as cheese!!) down the stairs without saying a word.  
  
Will placed her on the floor and looked into Elizabeth's eyes. 'I think that she is dying,' He said looking like a boy whose dog had just died 'I found her like this at the commodores house and nobody else was around...' he sighed. He didn't need to finish the sentence, as Elizabeth already knew in her heart of hearts that the commodore had got away. Again.  
  
They both stared in dismay at Ana's near lifeless body and hardly noticed as jack struggled down the stairs.  
  
He materialized by their shoulders and gasped. They both watched as his hard exterior melted and he snatched her up in his arms. 'I do love her, Elizabeth. I do. With all my heart.'  
  
A tear trickled down his face and into her hair and he looked closely at her head. 'I won't let her die'  
  
'No Jack,' replied Will 'we won't' But will they succeed??  
  
A/N: This cliffhanger isn't a very mean one because I'm in a happy mood!!! HALF TERM!!! WOHOOOO!!!  
  
Anyway, please review because the next chapter will be really good. I thought it up in the bath (I don't know why but I have my best ideas in the bath...sometimes I write them on paper and drop them in and the ink runs and I get mad...) and somebody has a serious mental breakdown. He he!!!  
  
Laters!!!  
  
Afro Stacey 


	12. chapter twelvethe real version!

Turner Of The century  
  
Chapter twelve: The loss  
  
Disclaimer: I don't and never will own PotC. If you want theatrics, check out my other Disclaimers. Really  
  
A/N: Yes I have finally updated!!!! Yay! The long awaited Turner Of The century twelve!!! Also, sorry about the slight mix up of crappies...er I mean chappies!! That other one was crap...and I didn't mean to put it up, so here is the real version!!!! Huzzah!!!!  
  
Jack had been moping around Ana-Arias bed for days. Will and Elizabeth were getting extremely worried about him. Not only had he barely eaten or slept, but also he had hardly ventured out of the room. He was becoming a hermit to Ana's bedside. If he had gone out of the room, it was only in emergencies, like Ana twitching or a droplet of blood.  
  
Elizabeth knew that she was going to die. She could feel it. Ana had been unconscious for too long...but how could they break it to him?  
  
Elizabeth sighed and walked away from the doorway, form where they had been spying on Jacks slumber. Will turned and looked at her. She had never seen him this sad since she walked the plank on Barbossas' ship. She winced at the thought and Will started to talk 'She's not going to survive? Is she?' He said already knowing the answer.  
  
Elizabeth couldn't bring herself to utter the words. Instead she took Wills arm and smiled. 'There's always hope...buddy'  
  
It had been three weeks now since Ana had been put into her coma and even Jack was beginning to waver form any hope he had of ever seeing her again. Ever being able to tell her how he felt.  
  
Will was thinking of how Jack loved Ana-Maria, and how sweet it was that he finally admitted to them how he felt.  
  
His thoughts were interrupted when Jack rushed down the stairs.  
  
'Will!!! Will!!! She's! She's! She's awake! She's not dead!!! She's alive!!! Come and see!!!!!' Jack raced back up the stairs like all of his birthdays and Christmas's had come at once. (A/N: Such an old cliché, I know, but im having a mental block!!!)  
  
Will, lost for words, followed Jack not believing what he had heard. True enough, when he strode into the room, Ana-Maria was sitting up and Jack's face was plastered with a grin from ear to ear.  
  
Will walked over to Ana, as if she wasn't real. He was about to speak when she said 'hi, Will. Thank you for looking after us.'  
  
He looked form one to the other, speechless, and then left the room, winking in Jack's direction. Jack bit his lip and shut the door behind him. He looked at Ana, lost for words  
  
A/N: Can I be bothered to write any more?? No I can't...this was meant to be the last chapter, but this seemed like a good(ish) place to stop!!! Hurrah!!! 


End file.
